Immunomodulation is a process that alters the immune system of an organism by interfering with its functions. This process results in immunostimulation, an enhancement of immune reaction or immunosuppression that results in the reduction of resistance against infections and stress, which could be caused due to environmental or chemotherapeutic factors.
As a therapeutic concept, immunostimulation has long been known in medicine. It is defined as the injection of substances which themselves have only weak, if any, antigenic effect, but are nevertheless able to induce the body's own defence mechanisms in a specific or even non specific manner.
In the recent years, the research on immunomodulators has considerably advanced to form into a new field knowledge known as immunopharmacology. Immunomodulation is a strategy for overcoming incurable autoimmune diseases such as cancer, arthritis, allergies and AIDS. The immune system is supposed to provide both the theoretical and therapeutic disorders of many chronic disorders. In today's world, extensive exposure to pollutants and xenobiotics has resulted in the emergence of atypical immune deficiencies that has changed the strategy for treating patients. Consequently, immunology has come to play a greater role.
To overcome the challenges posed by immunological deficiencies, major research activities have been directed at developing new pharmaceutical formulations, which are in turn aimed at modulating immune responses as well as stimulating immune defence mechanisms. The recent research is also aimed at safe and effective treatments for immunological deficiencies.